Buried Treasure
by Wolfman37
Summary: None


Buried Treasure

_**Discliamer : I Do Not Own Spongebob Squarepants **_

"ZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!" snored Spongebob.

Gary Sneaked Out While Spongebob Was Knocked Out.

Gary Went Downstairs To The Fridge.

"Meow Meow Meow Meow." meowed Gary.

The Fridge Opened And The Inside The Fridge Was A Flight Of Stairs. Gary Sled Down The Flight Stairs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" yawned Spongebob.

"I Need Some Milk." said Spongebob.

Spongebob Walked Down The Stairs To The Fridge.

His Eyes Popped Out Of His Sockets When He Saw The Flight Of Stairs.

But Actually He Never Saw It Because He Passed Out As Soon As He Saw The Flight Of Stairs.

Now Let's Get Back To Gary.

Gary Was Just Talking To His Brother.

Gary Found His Brother A Month Ago But He Hid In The Fridge Because He Was Afraid That Spongebob Would Not Accept Him But Tomorrow Morning And See If He Would Accept.

Later................................................

"Sure Gare bear I'll Let Rocco Stay Here." said Spongebob.

So There Is A Update On The Family Say Hello To...........................................................

ROCCO!

At The Krutsy Krab...............................

"Aye Spongebob Come Er!" yelled Mr. Krabs.

"Yes Mr. K?" asked Spongebob.

"I Figured Out That There Is A Potload Of The Flying Dutchman's Booty And I Want You To Get That Booty." said Mr. Krabs.

"So You Want Me To Get The Flying Dutchman's Butt.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I Want The Treasure The Money The Diamonds The Gold!" yelled Mr. Krabs.

"Aye Aye Captain But What About Squidward?" asked Spongebob.

"Same." said Mr. Krabs.

Later......................................

"No! I Have Better Things To Do." said Squidward.

Later.....................................

"But The Treasure Has The World's Best Clarinet Song." said Mr. Krabs.

"Let Me Just Tell Squidward." said Mr. Krabs.

"Squidward Let Me Tell You The Legend Of The Flying Dutchman's Treasure. The Flying Dutchman Stole Everything In The Treasure Chest Except The Clarinet Song He Found It." said Mr. Krabs. "I Get The Clarinet Song!" said Squidward.

"Let's Get Sandy And Patrick It's Not A Adventure Without Them. said Spongebob.

Later..................................................

"Well Let's Go That Money Is Not Getting Any Younger." said Mr. Krabs.

Later.............................

They Travled The Desert The Nile River And Did I Metion It Was The Sahara Desert?

At The Flying Dutchman's Yard......................

(WHEEZ)

(COUGH)  
(WHEEZ)

(SNEEZE)

(GRUNT)

They Were Digging Up The Treasure.

"I Hit Somethin'!" said Spongebob.

"What?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Mr. Krabs.

(CRACK)  
The Ground Broke.

Spongebob Squidward Sandy Mr. Krabs And Patrick Fell Down The Humongous Hole.

They Hit Something REAL Hard The Concrete.

"What Happened?" asked Spopngebob.

"Who Knows?" said Sandy.

"Password Accepted."came A Voice Out Of Nowhere.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" yelled Sandy. They Were Falling Down To There Doom Because There Was A Lake Of Lava Under Them.

Luckily Spongebob Grabbed On A Bridge.

Everybody Was Hanging On.

Sandy Grabbed On Sppongebob's Feet.

Squidward Grabbed On Sandy's Feet.

Patrick Grabbed On Swuidward's Feet.

And Mr. Krabs Held On Patrick's Feet.

And What's Even Worse Spongebob Doesn't Even Have 35% Of Arm Strength So There Doomed.

"I Got A Idea! Mr. Krabs Climb Up.

"Oh Yeah." said .

Later................................................

"Good Idea." said Mr. Krabs.

Later..............................

"Wow Treasure!" said Mr. Krabs.

"That Was Easy." said Squidward.

Patrick Spongebob Sandy And Mr. Krabs Carried The Treasure Chest But Squidward Was Carrying The Song.

Just Then They Tripped And Almost Died AGAIN But This Time The Treasure Fell In The Lava.

"Nooooooooo!" yelled Mr. Krabs.

**IV'E BEEN WRITING ALL DAY SO THIS IS WHAT HAPPEND...............**

Squidward Became Famous Mr. Krabs Didn't Get The Treasure And Everything Is Back To Normal Except For Squidward.

**THE END**

**Merry**

**Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Oh And I Know This Is Probpaly Boring So.........................**


End file.
